


阅后即焚

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 私家侦探罗sir认识了寡妇梅梅





	阅后即焚

  


罗杰泰勒做的最后一个关于布莱恩梅的梦，是在1979年的一个傍晚。中午他喝了酒，这有违常理，他一般不在中午喝酒，因为血液里酒精代谢酶的含量过少，他会付出一整个下午的代价处于昏沉状态，醒过来的时候头痛欲裂，仿佛一些记忆硬生生被从大脑里拔起。现在几杯教父的吻别就能让他神志迷离，不得不说这也是年岁作怪，在1969年之前，在十年前，他不是这么容易喝醉的人，那个时候他还年轻，思维矫健，身体灵活，好像世界上没有完不成的事，人生由横冲直撞和一往无前组成。

现在回想起来，能够肆无忌惮也需要资本，他已经担负不起。年轻时的肆无忌惮只是因为他一无所有，根本没有可以再失去的东西，现在这样瞻前顾后的中年人确实会被二十一岁的罗杰泰勒所不齿，他羡慕嫉妒过去的自己，但是又没有太多的悔恨，他这样和自己的侄子说，抵抗命运是一回事，相不相信命运又是另一回事。

79年那个下午，他的新娘扔掉了捧花消失得无影无踪，只留给他一场毁尸灭迹的大火。他在浓烟滚滚里被人摇醒，走之前拿走了被火烧掉一半的信件，他看见他恨之入骨的花体写在一张已经被火苗吞噬了一半的锡纸上，那甚至不是一张得体的信纸，是从他的万宝路里抽出的烟盒包装纸，上面写着，“我的爱人，罗杰泰勒，我好他妈的想你……”剩下的内容一团焦黑。

在此之后，他有时会做梦，现在他在一个钢铁工厂操作工，也算是体力活，回到家里倒头就睡死过去，睡眠黑甜他没有过多的思绪浪费在做梦上。那个梦做得很模糊，就像名不见经传的三级片导演批量生产的蒙太奇长镜头，致敬塔科夫斯基，色调冰冷灰白，就像二战后的伦敦，灰头土脸。他走在一片荒原上，也许是苏格兰的某处高地，玛丽女王英灵留守的土地，那不是一个关于中世纪宗教战争的事，但一定不能晚于工业革命。浑身漆黑的女巫被推上断头台，人群里的唾骂声淹没过他的头顶，他被愤怒激昂的群众推搡到第一排，男耕女织的人民，被各路英灵眷顾的人民朝断头台上的女人投掷腐烂的菜叶，坏掉的鸡蛋，人民众口一词地叫嚣着，“烧死她，烧死这个女巫！”

女巫？真的是女巫吗？罗杰泰勒仍然一头雾水，他还不明白为什么潜意识把他带到此地，直到身陷囵圄的女人，低头看了他一眼，那一眼与她看向世界的任何一眼比都并无不同，神性垂怜世人的时候，不仅是对好人的嘉奖，也是对罪人的宽恕，众生平等。尽管是女巫，她的眼神却带着被耶稣亲吻过眉角的悲悯，这是高尚且高高在上的同情，她哀痛愚昧者的哀痛，却又因为她的慈悲高尚，像抽打在混沌者身上的荆条，只会激起人的怨愤恐慌。尚未开化的人无法理解毫无缘由的慈爱，因为不能理解，他们害怕先知者的忠言，他们要杀死女巫。

罗杰看见女巫的裙摆被泥水浸湿，又因为极寒的天气开始结冰，而火苗从木柴向上燃烧，在冰层上熊熊作响。在那一刻罗杰意识到，这是他的爱人，他的爱人变成了众矢之的，变成了火焰中的牺牲品。缟素的黑裙的撕裂，火红的裙摆沾染到刑场的淤泥，她纤长脆弱的脖颈被按在伤痕累累的毡板，上面淌满罪人的血污，孩童的唾弃喷溅到她翕动着默念颂词的嘴唇，她没有怨恨，她用盲目的无畏伪装成一个真正的殉道者，刽子手的刀斧砍下，她的睫毛甚至没有一丝媚俗的松动。

“让我去死吧，如果我的死亡真的能够宽慰你们——我的爱人，我的——”她的话没有说完就失去了声音，仿佛一只在遭遇空难的报丧鸟。

罗杰泰勒在她死去的那一刻惊醒，他醒过来的时候陷在一片潮湿的床单里，抬头一看时钟只有凌晨四点。他想起过去布莱恩梅读的一段诗，“只有我的仇恨仍然存活在我的身体里，我不畏惧它，它是忠实坚贞，反而让我从无尽的绝望里看见一丝微弱的希望。”

他过了几年风平浪静的日子，梦中的幽灵没有怜悯他也没有感到任何形式的抱歉，甚至从未对他开口说话，那个女人有的时候是一副画像，有的时候是一个急匆匆远去的背影，有的时候他可以隔着镜子望见她，伸手摸到她的下颌骨，像玻璃一般锋利冰冷。

罗杰泰勒当然会继续找女人，他把剩余的精力浪费在她们身上，同时依赖她们解决一些正当需求，找女人这种事就像闲暇时候吃个水果一样无痛无痒锦上添花，他带女人回住所做爱，在客厅里沙发上纠缠，他一般没什么耐心等到上床，他和别的女人做爱时，总会见到布莱恩梅的幻影，模糊不清的轮廓伴随浓烟，出现在他怀里这具肉体的上方，他透过陌生肉体与她对视，就像一场毫无胜算的博弈，她还穿着婚纱，对胸口露出的大片皮肤感到不甚自在，她像在照镜子看自己又像在一心一意地注视着罗杰，梅的出现并无任何诡异之处，她的容貌一点也没有变化，就悬浮在空气里。

“罗杰。”她喊了声罗杰的名字，似乎还带着些羞怯，不要忘了，她今天可是真真实实待嫁的新娘，  
“罗杰。”她又叫了一声，  
“你现在幸福吗？”她这样问着，又好像自己说了个十分可笑的问题，梅摆弄着垂到肩膀上的卷发，今天是她最美的一天，简直是美得光彩照人，罗杰看着她，在此刻她并不是以妻子的身份走近他的世界，而是像他生命里另一个重要的女人，一位亲近的母亲。然后她消失了。

布莱恩梅确确实实在他的生命里消失了，就像一股无痛无害的水蒸汽，消失了便永无踪迹，只有摸到潮湿的手指知道，她或者说他，确确实实在他的生命中存在过，像一片无穷无尽的水草，毫无悲悯地缠住他的脚趾，把他捆在这片海底一样泥泞的阴道，一个不存在阴道，阴魂不散。

“中年男子在家离奇死亡，密室的血腥分尸案，至今警方仍然没有找到死者全部的尸体，成为悬案。遗孀从保险公司获得巨额赔偿……”

如果你留心过1969年的泰晤士日报，一定会对这起全国闻名的凶杀案有所耳闻。保险公司赔付了这个寡妇近乎百万英镑的赔偿金，这个名不见经传的女人突然登上了众人怜爱的报纸头条，她的照片在每日邮报占据了头版头条的醒目位置，穿着一件圆领的白色紧身线衫，一只手摸着自己的侧颈，涂着白色的指甲油，看起来心不在焉。

罗杰泰勒还记得他第一次看见布莱恩梅的场景，他被请到保险公司要求调查这个疑团重重的女人身上杀夫骗保的证据，十二英寸的电视机里播放着她在她家接受采访的片段，她坐在沙发上还穿着一条粉色的吊带睡裙，月季花在夜晚绽开的颜色印在她的指甲上，粉嫩地不合时宜。

那不是一个美艳动人的女人，而是一个平均水平的三十多岁的乏味女子，身材寡淡，面色疲惫，褶皱的眉头宣泄反社会的厌倦，好像世界上没有可以真正引起她兴趣的事。罗杰泰勒记得她的唇色，像他买给女儿的廉价玩具上的涂料，只配哄骗未经人事的孩童。那个女人心不在焉地玩弄着垂到肩膀的蓬松卷发，用轻柔纤细地嗓音无力挣扎，“我不知道……我是出去超市买菜，回来的时候我丈夫就不在了，我真的不知道应该怎么办……我宁愿不要这些钱，我只想要我的男人再活过来，他这么好……”她留下一滴恰到好处的泪来，画面永远地停留在她滑到下巴的那滴泪水上，仿佛她是全心全意地为了丈夫伤悲。

精心设计的鳄鱼的眼泪，罗杰泰勒看过太多，就算所有人被这样脆弱的伪装的欺骗他还是不会，因为他就是这样的人，一个天生只会识别真相的人，一个一生都无法撒谎的人，他就像只能食用真相的猎犬，对谎言过分敏锐。也没有什么别的原因，仅仅是因为他是一个在谎言里长大的孩子，他清楚撒谎的任意形态。他听见在座者中有人冷血地讥讽，这就是一个为了钱不择手段的婊子。“婊子。”这个词烙印在布莱恩梅留给他的初印象上无法抹去，和那滴完美的泪水永久挂钩，只要人出卖了自己，就会变成婊子。

事情的转机就在等待着罗杰泰勒，一切过于巧合，仿佛一个纯天然的陷阱在等待他。命运的有去无回，从来不会给一脚踩进陷阱的人选择的机会。

因为过去的房子每一个角落都藏匿着丈夫的影子，布莱恩梅要搬去一个偏离伦敦的郊区，甚至不是回到她父母家，梅很快地转卖了在伦敦的房产，想要搬去萨郡一个无人问津的村庄，藏匿在连绵不断的山脉后，比起二十世纪的科学更迷信童贞女王传说的小镇，每个周五的七点，镇子上的每个角落都可以听见镇中心唯一的教堂，钟声连绵不绝。罗杰泰勒接受了保险公司的委托跟踪她，在签下合同的时候他还在想这只是作为私家侦探寻常案件中的一个，甚至不能说是最离奇的一个。

如果顺利结案，他收集到这个寡妇杀夫骗保的证据，保险公司支付的奖金足够他换一台悍马越野车，他就可以和这辆阿尔法罗密欧的65年出产敞篷车作永别。伦敦通往萨郡的三十九号公路，他第一次与这个传闻中的寡妇会面。

夏日的午后，他的车载音响出现了问题，磁带永远地卡在了Jimi Hendrix的All along the Watchtower，盗窃者和小丑偷去了摇摇欲坠地国家，站在最高的城墙上冷眼旁观它的灭亡。他的老爷车实在是陪伴了他太久，想要正当退休也是理所应当的事。那个寡妇站在公路边上，拖着两个藤编的行李箱，用手盖住了额头，睁着一双无辜的眼，她向路过的每一辆车招手，可是无人停下，也许是因为她本身就是一个毫无魅力的女人，对妩媚一窍不通，身板曲线过于僵直，即使是心怀不轨的歹徒都会毫无兴趣。

罗杰泰勒停在她身边，摇下车窗，他戴着有度数的墨镜，看什么东西都隐隐绰绰。那个黑色卷发的女人地对着他忸怩作态地笑。“先生，请问您去哪里？我想搭车去帕尔玛拉皇后镇，如果您去萨郡可以捎我一程吗？我可以支付酬金，随您开价。”她仍旧语调轻柔，苍白的皮肤被太阳晒得发红，罗杰泰勒回想过这个场景太多次，以至于他在布莱恩梅离开他后的每一次再次开过这条公路都会觉得在下一个限速标记处会有一个女人等在那里，神情沮丧，黑发浓密。

“我正好也去萨郡。上车吧，小姐，您可以把行李箱放我后备箱。”他还是下车帮布莱恩梅放了箱子，那两个藤编的箱子可分量不轻，提手柄悬挂的吊牌上写着DR MAY的字样，布莱恩梅没有随夫姓，只可能是她自己完成了博士学业，罗杰泰勒内心小小地惊讶了一下，他意识到如果这位梅女士是他未来的对手，也许不好对付。

这位女士的真人并不比会比电视里看上去真实，她坐在汽车的后排就掏出一块绣着迪士尼图案的手帕细细地擦脸上的汗，对着镜子检查眼线有没有花，罗杰泰勒闻到她的古龙水，暗夜的茉莉花混进了很浓的皮革麝香，就像用唾手可得的伪装麻痹敌人的猎物。

“您去萨郡哪儿呢先生？”  
“也去帕尔玛拉。我送您就是了，大中午的，想必很难打车吧女士。”  
“太巧了，真是非常感谢您，好心的先生。”

好心的先生从后视镜里打量她不拘一格的蓬松卷发和纤细凌厉的眉毛，那对深琥珀色的眼珠在与他对视的一刻又错开，车载音响开始发出毫无意义的白噪音，罗杰反复拍打这位忠诚旅伴的前盖，“也许您该换一辆车了。”那位女士收起了她的化妆镜，收进一个镶嵌着上世纪金属装饰的化妆包里，她抿着嘴唇拘谨地笑着，就像从没和男人讲过话一样手紧张地无处安放。音响又开始唱歌，罗杰觉得自己没必要紧张，但是他握着方向盘的手开始发汗。

有一件事他不会否定自己，他在后视镜里看见了那个女人的喉结，尽管她瘦的几乎是皮包骨头，但是这是一个永远不会在女人身上出现的东西，就藏在她完整姣好的妆容下，这个念头出现以后罗杰发现，她确实有很多轮廓锋利的地方，雌雄莫辨。罗杰泰勒多看了两眼，反而觉察出这个女人的美丽之处，她是那样芬芳柔软，安静的时候总是眉眼缱绻，像个多情的妻子。

不知道为什么罗杰总觉得这个女人很愚钝木讷，但她又一定不是个蠢女人，只是这样柔弱易伤总会被毫不留情地辜负伤害，他倒是同情起这个蠢女人来了。

“我是第一次去这个地方，我是为了投奔一个亲戚，他转手给我一个唱片店。我还没找的住的地方呢。”罗杰泰勒打了方向盘，他们转向去往这个小镇唯一的弯道，公路两侧是在夏日放肆生长的香樟，如果打开顶篷就会闻到被车胎挤烂的果实糜烂素雅的香气。他决定先跟梅套套近乎。

那个寡妇，在思考的时候习惯性地啃咬自己的指甲，她突然意识到自己涂了指甲油，又会停下来把嘴唇从手指上移开，仿佛做了一番思想斗争，罗杰泰勒注意控制着自己从后视镜观察她的频率，但是又没法忽视她从锁骨上滑倒上臂的细条肩带，最俗气的玫红，只有跟着马戏团流浪卖淫的吉普赛妓女会选择的颜色。“也许您可以考虑一下我家，我在帕尔玛拉有一处房产，阁楼是空出来的，我一个人住正愁要找一个租客……您不介意的话可以去我那里看看，好心的先生。”

好心的先生。这真是太讽刺了，世道日下，好人难寻，法律尚无完全公正之处，这个毫无知觉的女人居然还在称呼他为好心的先生，是要从狄更斯那里找到现世的公道吗？罗杰泰勒从镜子里看到了自己，藏在墨镜后面，头发和胡子都花白了一半，他比这个女人还要大上一轮，甚至已经是离异的男人，每月向前妻和两个孩子支付的巨额赡养费要掏空他的工资单。私家侦探，无非是像老鼠一样在暗处伺机而动的职业。

“太好了，太好了，这就是缘分啊，是命运啊。”罗杰虚情假意地奉承着，那个女人低下头笑，他看见她的耳垂上钉了一颗六芒星形的钻石耳钉，白皙又柔软。

没有花多少功夫。梅女士的房子就在教堂边上的居民区，在傍晚可以闻见相依相偎的河流的腥气，他们到达的时候天黑了一半，梅女士带他参观了大致的格局，确实是一个对于独身女子来说太过宽敞的房子。

有女佣在他们到达之前就打扫好了房间，梅小姐看起来很疲惫，在短暂的自我陈述后，梅小姐坚持，“我的丈夫刚刚弃我而去，我现在可是一位货真价实的小姐。”罗杰对于这个女人超乎常理的天真哑然失笑，“好的，梅小姐。”他的语气带上了轻佻的调笑，实在不是一位绅士所为。

“您呢，泰勒先生，您看上去是一个，嗯，爱护家庭的人。”  
“您又是从何而知？”

猎人一样的蓝眼珠牢牢地抓住梅小姐，她无处可逃，没有人可以抵抗这样一双漂亮凶猛的狩猎者的眼睛。理所当然地，罗杰泰勒留下来吃了晚饭，好心的梅小姐成为了他的房东，而两个人都心知肚明她另有所图。一个刚刚获得巨款的年轻寡妇，甚至还很动人。

晚餐的时候他们喝了些红酒，罗杰没想到这个女人如此不胜酒力，她换掉了白天穿的吊带裙，在一条真丝睡裙外罩了一条庸俗至极的大花披肩，圆润的肩关节从那件外套的领口滑出来，就像他们最后的甜点，香草朗姆口味的冰淇淋球，过于甜蜜不合罗杰泰勒的口味。

“您有妻子吗？”  
“有过，现在已经没有了。”

梅小姐抓住了罗杰的手臂，她的手心很烫，和她的颧骨一样染上酒精作用下傻气迷离的粉红。她用一层微笑的壳盖住了她一无是处的悲伤，世界上就有这样笨拙的女人，即使嫁为人妻也笨拙地从来学不会调情，仿佛刻意钻研学习过妩媚，一举一动都照着肥皂剧里的万人迷精心设计，但是在张开嘴唇的一瞬间还是会露出马脚。罗杰能感知到，她的悲伤和她失去丈夫并无关联，而是她本就是个心碎的女人。

罗杰在太多的女人之间颠沛流离过，他太懂情人之间的游戏规则，有一条绝不能被弃的原则，不要和悲伤的女人上床。这条原则也告诉他，可以和悲伤又喝醉的女人上床，但是千万不要和悲伤又清醒的女人上床。悲伤心碎的女人是恐怖的，往往过于钻牛角尖，在泡沫一样的想象中歇斯底里发疯，她们逮住了你，就会对你发疯。

在他和布莱恩梅接吻的时候，他能感觉到这个像纸一样瘦削的单薄女人在抗拒他的手指，抗拒他的抚摸，他想揉捏她的胸部，却被一双指节修长掌心滚烫的手推拒，纠缠不清。罗杰泰勒有些不耐烦了，他更用力地吮吸梅的嘴唇，布莱恩梅不会接吻，她只知道用舌头舔罗杰的嘴唇，把沾着巧克力酱的舌头伸进他的牙齿之间，羊入虎口。

“宝贝，你真美，你把衣服脱了吧，你这么美。”罗杰泰勒哄骗她，上世纪三十年代的昏黄灯光打在她的侧面，面部线条紧绷又脆弱。布莱恩梅用于不再防御，她不再抗拒，干脆揽着罗杰的脖子任由他把自己压进凹陷的床垫。夏季的夜晚特殊的潮味淹没了她，她咬着嘴唇，徒劳无力地放任一个秘密曝光在陌生男人的身体下。

年长的男人开始亲吻她的脖子，吮吸她的锁骨，胡须的粗糙触感刮过她的皮肤，她在三十七度的夜晚战栗颤抖，温情的性爱对于她来说是完全陌生的东西，尽管她曾经已为人妇。睡裙在层叠禁压的吻里被轻柔褪去，罗杰泰勒看见了她平坦而瘦骨嶙峋的胸部，像两颗干瘪的果实，与丰沛的母性脂肪毫无关系。他似乎毫不意外，他把舌头压在布莱恩梅左边的乳头上，眼睛却自下而上地拷问她。

“骗子。”

“请您，请您不要这么说。”年轻的寡妇几乎要啜泣出声，他咬着嘴唇，眼眶里温热的液体模糊了颤颤巍巍画下的眼线，这个破绽百出的女人，根本就是个男人。罗杰泰勒把手伸到下面捏了捏他的裆部，那里有瘫软却形状可观的男性生殖器。

“为什么没有反应？”罗杰泰勒干脆像玩弄真正女人的胸部一样揉捏布莱恩梅的胸部，把那层薄薄的皮肉聚拢又推开，再用指腹按捏那对浅色的娇俏的乳头。他已经硬了，就算这是个男人，一个行为怪异迷影重重的男人，一个在扮女人方面破绽百出的男人，从滑稽可笑的形态里竟然流露出可怖的美感。“这样，摸你的胸部会有感觉吗？”罗杰不再温柔，他用力地咬了一口布莱恩的第七条肋骨，留下一个边缘模糊不清的牙印，包裹住一颗痣。

“雌性激素。”布莱恩讨好地用腿夹住他的腰，捧着罗杰的脸和他接吻，“请不要，请不要拒绝我。”他几乎换上一副支离破碎的哀求嗓音，像一只委曲求全的鹤，拖着伤痕累累的身体祈求一条鳄鱼的慈悲。他的身体区别于普通男性的身体，只有在骨头外包裹一层不同寻常的细腻脂肪，白到几乎透明的皮肤体毛稀少，血管分布清晰可见，他矫揉作态，用不成熟的身体东施效颦学习女性的媚态，罗杰承认他心软了，他想起他的母亲也是这样笨拙的女人，蔻丹口红都无法完美沿着唇线涂满。

布莱恩梅让他想起自己的母亲，在他的印象里母亲是一个严肃而毫无破绽的女人，从未和他有过任何亲密的接触，就像一个悬而不决的疏离符号，永远挂在远处。他不记得母亲的笑颜，唯一与母亲有关的记忆是在童年跟随母亲去乡下度假时，夜晚的秋千上孤独的女人，他的妈妈背着他在深夜独自荡秋千，不发一语，在他白天玩耍的地盘，而到了白天她就只是冷冷地躲在厨房里做些永远没有尽头的家务。

真正的母亲绝不是这样，罗杰泰勒想布莱恩梅是一个好妈妈。她会带着年幼的孩子在夏日午后的树荫下荡秋千，像一艘摇摆的小船那样，河流一般轻柔的幅度，她用手指梳着孩子的头发嘴里哼着歌谣昏昏欲睡，孩子绒布一般柔软细嫩的脸颊贴在她的腹部，那里隆起成一个清晰的弧度，她怀孕，忍受身体的鼓胀，笑的时候依然露出两颗犬齿，像是游荡在无知无觉的幸福里。她也会忧虑不安，但是亲吻孩子的额头就可以抵消一切，她变得比她想象里更为坚韧勇敢，她学会了无条件的爱，这种爱过于强烈，以至于其他的爱相形见绌。她是一缕永远属于童年的甜风。

但是她永远不可能做一个母亲。

“你更想做男人还是女人，我应该把你当男人还是女人？”他知道这不是一个恰当的问题，他贴在布莱恩的身上，汗涔涔地，就像一块融化的软糖黏在玻璃上一样难缠，中年人的性爱是早年激情像蜗牛一样爬走后徒留在叶片上的痕迹，黏腻不堪，暧昧不清，性在剥离了青涩爱情的幻觉后给五感带来的只有腥气淋漓，分毫毕现的可怖真实。

“女人。”布莱恩的手握住了他的鸡巴。她一笑就会露出一对尖锐又可爱的虎牙，脸庞被一团稚气的天真笼罩，比她看起来还要年轻，仿佛从来没从流淌过的年岁里学到些什么，因为过于纯净总让人能够怀疑是否早已写好不留后路的阴谋。命运是一面巧言令色的镜子，能把敌人的过往描绘成一幅光彩照人的油画，高挑而骨架纤细的少女在花粉肆虐的油菜花地，一袭白裙笑容毫无阴翳。

罗杰泰勒能够看见那样的布莱恩梅。

他和年轻寡妇的恋情像一个公开的秘密，在密不告人的气球中越吹越大。他们寡廉鲜耻地住在一起，不分昼夜地做爱，在深夜里的高潮来得缓慢长久，像烧到第二天黎明的大火，在最疯狂的时候他打算娶布莱恩梅，他用半年的工资从卡地亚定了一款戒指，请瑞士的婚纱设计师给他的未婚妻定制婚纱。在他们结婚的前夜，他喝得神智不清，却从妻子的书房里找到一个他从未见过的带锁的盒，密码就是他自己的生日。

他对里面的内容毫无防备，如果可以选择，他会多喝几杯，哪怕喝到酒精中毒住进医院，唯独在那一刻他不想要清明的神智，只想继续被蒙骗。里面是妻子被前夫殴打后拍下的照片，扭曲而面目全非的肉体，下体鲜血淋漓。那一个晚上罗杰泰勒甚至还仔细看过每一张相片，他被巨大的痛楚控制，在这种身临其境里，他无法哄骗麻痹自己。在最后一张赫然翻到已经被杀死的男人在浴缸里睁着一双暴突的眼，匕首精准扎进心房。

罗杰的意识离开了他的大脑飘忽不定。他多看这些照片一眼，浑身的骨骼就要被无形的利刃多割裂一分。他想，人为什么不能把手伸进自己的胸膛，他的心脏变成了无数破碎而跳动的小片，而他没有办法把它们掏出来粘起来，在他的未婚妻赶到前保持安然无恙。

在这样的痛楚前，他意识到自己是一个局外人，没有资格指摘，甚至没有资格为布莱恩梅感到心痛，她是一个悲惨勇敢的杀人犯，罗杰说不出，他秉持了四十年的公理在此刻像一颗可有可无的尘埃一般变得毫无价值，他是个笃信自己的人，从未有过怀疑，人是有惰性的生物，一旦依赖到没有变数的东西就会毫不怀疑。而直到这一刻他被击溃了，他真正地感受到无知者的幸福是多么的巨大而盲目，有的时候甚至麻木到令人不齿。

罗杰泰勒把铁盒原封不动装好，锁回了他找到它的那个角落。人在无数时候都期望自己不要走进下一扇门，永远不要认识某个人，或者是天生就能够有说谎的能力，保护自己的余生可以安然无恙。他无法再如往常一样面对布莱恩梅，他偏偏在今天摸到了他们之间横亘的裂缝，它深不见底不可跨越，呼啸而过的风像人的痛苦叫喊。小镇上唯一的教堂敲响了整点的钟声，所有罪恶无处遁形，罗杰泰勒在闭眼失去意识的那一刻想，正义去你妈个逼，法律才是最大的婊子，婊子。

然后他陷入了酒精的泥沼，醒来的时候是妻子跪坐在地上把自己的脑袋抱在怀里，罗杰泰勒的耳朵贴在她平坦的小腹上，他不依不挠地圈紧了梅的腰，反复在她身上磨蹭着脸让自己清醒，他意识到自己在哭，是他的喉咙再发出呜咽，眼睛里流出液体打湿了布莱恩的婚纱。他看不见这个女人的脸，但是他害怕失去她，尽管他已经失去她了。

“我等了一个下午都没有等到你，我们的朋友都气疯啦。”她的声音还是那样轻柔，听不出喜悲，她的手指缠绕着罗杰的金发，像母亲一样梳理他的头皮，她的头纱打到罗杰的额头上，她笑了笑在他的眉毛上留下一个唇印。

她会原谅他的，罗杰在这个吻里得到了一种亲密的幻觉，仿佛她真心爱过他。一种浓郁的玫瑰香味包裹住他，只是因为罗杰泰勒喜欢玫瑰，布莱恩梅就喷了玫瑰味的香水，他又不确定了，这其实不关原谅不原谅什么事的。

“你不要走。”罗杰想说些更有力的话，他有太急切的心情需要陈白，像个年轻的大小伙子一样焦躁起来，而话到嘴边却一点也说不出，他可以选择毫不犹豫地出卖自己，可是布莱恩梅不会，她绝不会出卖自己。罗杰泰勒躺在妻子的膝盖上看她，那张光洁瘦削的脸，就像水中的月影，从来没有人会真正触碰过，一旦伸出手，梦就醒了。

“我不走。”梅弯下腰捧起他的脑袋和他接吻，她残忍地微笑着，好像对发生的一切真的一无所知，在这种滴水不漏里，她沉静如璧的美反而露出了妖冶的倔强，就像一把已经上膛的枪。

那个夜晚罗杰泰勒太醉了，他甚至不知道自己什么时候睡去的，醒来的时候书房已经被大火吞没，妻子无迹可寻，窗外的夏天就像要把地球烫出一个破洞，他们相识于一个密不告人的夏天，现在也由另一个夏天来毁尸灭迹。不久以后这个小镇会忘记这桩新闻，忘记一个年轻的寡妇，只有他还会记得，只有他将会永远地记得。

  



End file.
